Kraid
'Boss Info' A high-ranking member of the Space Pirates and partner to Ridley. Origins and home planet unknown, Kraid is a monstrous creature with organic weapons built right into it's body. It's claws can be thrown off it's own hand like a boomerang and it grows massive spikes in it's belly for the sole purpose of firing them like a projectile to impale whoever is irritating Kraid at the time. 'Boss Fight Details' When the boss fight begins the player will be on a full Final Destination-sized stage. Moments later, a screeching reptilian cry will be heard as the screen starts to shake. Kraid will rise from the bottom of the screen and crash right through the right third of the stage completely destroying it and leaving you only the remaining side. Once Kraid rises to his full height his head will be nearing the top of the screen and his three stomach spikes can be seen with the lowest of which aligned along the main platform of the stage. Kraid's weak point is his head but getting up there will be tricky. Attacks Spinning Claws As if flung from his very fingers, claws will spin out from Kraid's hand swinging through the air in an arc. The claws do not aim for the player and are more meant to serve as a distraction but if they don't hit the player before they get close to the left edge of the screen they'll swing back around like a boomerang to try and hit the player on the return trip. They don't do a lot of damage but getting hit by one will cause the player to flinch and open them up to more hits. Claw Swipe An attack typically reserved for when the player is trying to get up close and personal. This move will see Kraid swipe either one of its two arms downwards in a quick, but vicious strike. The damage is lesser here, but they can send you flying back to the edge of the platform. Belly Spikes The three different spikes jutting from Kraid's belly can all be fired and fly through the air in a straight line. They do heavy damage to shields as well as a medium amount of damage and knockback if hit dead on. They can be destroyed if hit for enough damage but the more common tactic is to just jump on top of them and ride them like a platform. You can use these spikes to jump up each one and make it up to Kraid's face to hit his weak point. Thrusting Spikes Three spikes will appear to be poking out of Kraid's belly and begin to emit a bit of a shine before all three thrust out at great speed piercing forwards anyone in the way. These spikes aren't fired out from the belly and instant just reach out across the length of the stage before retracting back into Kraid's belly. Molten Rock Blast Flaming energy will charge up in Kraid's mouth before a large Bowser-sized boulder that's just brimming with molten lava will be fired from his mouth and aimed right for you. It's a high damage damage that if it makes impact with the stage instead of you will leave behind a small pool of magma. This magma pool will persist for a few seconds and if you run through it you'll take small fire damage. Falling Debris With a screeching roar from Kraid in frustration at how you just aren't dead yet, large rocks and stalactites will fall from above off screen and attempt to crush you. The damage is decent, but these rocks mainly just want to keep you away from Kraid, as most of Kraid's attacks try to do actually. Soundtrack Big Boss Confrontation 2 – Super Metroid